Talk:Shield Attack
Hmm. Link has an unnamed attack exactly like this in Soulcalibur II. The animation is almost exactly the same and has the same use of briefly stunning enemies. Oni Link 18:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about his counter attack? That is unnamed because it is the counter, but that is true. He also has a few more attacks dealing with his shield, such as his back grab move. - McGillivray227 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The block tilt attack. Does the exact same thing as the shield attack and looks the exact same. Should we mention it here? It might seem a little strange having its first apperance in a non canon game. Oni Link 20:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that is the counter attack... I thought we did canon, then non-canon, which would still retain Twilight Princess as the first appearance. See Bomb. It has canon appearances, then it has the non-canon appearances. Pun, not intended... - McGillivray227 20:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know. But what makes this one different is that the first apperance is non canon one. I think it'd probably be best to just mention it briefly at the end Oni Link 20:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe do it like the Razor Sword. Have the canon appearance, then have a separate section just for Soulcalibur II. - McGillivray227 21:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Shield Bash Should we add the Skyward sword "Shield bash" technique to this? or make a separate page?Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I, for one, find the techniques sufficiently different in both purpose and execution that they warrant separate pages. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that Shield Bash and Shield Attack deserve separate articles for the given reason. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. Shield Bashes are entirely different in function (and, I suppose, execution, as AK said). -'''Minish Link 15:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually...the Shield Bash doesn't serve an ENTIRELY different function. Its main use is to deflect projectiles, which is one of the two uses of the Shield Attack. Bash on the other hand has other, different uses though. They are also executed the exact same way both Meta and In Universe. Meta wise you thrust the Nunchuk forwards. In Universe Link thrusts his shield forwards. Evnyofdeath 15:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) What are the major differences in both purpose and execution? They both involve Link thrusting his shield to deflect projectiles and stun enemies. Oni Link 18:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Shield Attack only deflects projectiles, and can be used to stun enemies. Bash can deflect projectiles, and counter attacks which stuns the enemy...yeah, guess they are identicle. Not sure why AK and Minish are saying they aren't. 18:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Shield Attack's primary function is to hit the enemy with the shield. The Shield Bash's primary function is to counter the enemy's melee attacks. Both stun the enemy, but the function itself is very different. Both can also deflect projectiles, yes, but I would not consider that the primary function of either. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I would hardly say very different. The only difference is when the attack should be used. There have been differences in functionality between differently named items before. What comes to mind instantly is the Pegasus Shoes from A Link to the Past which can not change or alter direction as opposed to the Pegasus Boots which can. The timing of the attack seems like a similar trivial aspect. I don't really care if it is given a separate page though the only thing that would concern me is where to put the Soul Calibur info Oni Link 22:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Let me clear something up regarding the word choice people are employing. The purposes of the Shield Attack and the Shield Bash -- causing an enemy to lower its guard and deflecting projectiles -- are exactly the same. However, the ways they function are rather different. Basically, the Shield Bash is a parry (a real parry, not what The Wind Waker calls a parry) while the Shield Attack is, well, an attack. A more obvious example of this relationship may be the Bow and the Slingshot; both serve to attack distant enemies, but the way they do so (particularly in Skyward Sword) is quite different. In contrast, the Ending Blow and the Fatal Blow have the same purpose and function the same way. Therefore, Ending Blow and Fatal Blow should share a page while Shield Attack and Shield Bash should not. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC)